Wheel of Fortune
Fortune is actually a very shapely woman making her first appearance in Magical Drop III. More like Vanna, actually, if she were an evil magician instead of a game show co-host. Fortune wears a tight, ankle-length dress, and is in desperate need of a suntan. White rings circle her wrists, waist, and hair, and hang beneath both ears. To play as her, do the Secret Character trick. In the Japanese version, Fortune has a woman's voice, but doesn't share it with anyone like she does in the European version. In that version, she uses the same voice as High Priestess, World, Moon, and Empress. Rose is a little tricky character to defeat. Magical Drop III Although, NOT making her appearance in Magical Journey as a boss, in her first appearance, she is located at the 12th and final stage of challenge mode after defeating Tower. When scoring a lot of points, her difficulty rating will go up high. After the player defeats her, time will go back to the past where she appears to be turned into an infant that is crying on the ground. Their selected character's ending will be shown in the Japanese version. NOTE: The ending of the tarot card characters in the English version and European version will NOT be shown after Fortune's defeat. 'Animations' Stand Animation Fortune glowers while her ring accessories spin and shimmer. Combo Animation 1 Fortune turns her head to one side and grins smugly. Combo Animation 2 Fortune raises her hands in front of her chest and creates a small orb of energy. Combo Animation 3 The orb of energy turns into a blast as Fortune turns her attention to her opponent. Victory Animation Fortune turns into a wheel, which begins turning. NOTE: Upon losing any other character's lose picture is taking from their victim animation. Fortune instead turns into the wheel, taken from her victory animation. Victim Animation Fortune raises her arms into the air and quakes. It looks a little like she's playing hula-hoop with the ring around her waist. Panic Animation 1 Fortune glares at the screen. Panic Animation 2 Fortune continues glaring, her eyebrow showing a tic. Magical Drop F Fortune will first appaer during the intro in the quick close-up. After the others give Justice a cheer, Rose appears again in the close-up. She will do the same thing in Magical Drop III as a final stage character. Rose's transformation is when she grows wings on her robes and dress. Also, her hairstyle and hair color changes. Trivia *Fortune's tarot card name is similar to the game show: "Wheel of Fortune. *Her design is related to an evil Disney witch character. *Due to the reference of changing, Fortune also does the same thing as Black Lady in Sailor Moon R where she reverts back to Rini and Mistress 9 in Sailor Moon S, where she changes back into Hotaru Tomoe. *Her design also relates to a game show co-host. Including Candy Kong from the GBA version of Donkey Kong Country 2's mini-game, "Swanky's Bonus Bonanza". *Fortune's design in Magical Drop F also relates to the Order Incarnate character, Ashera from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Gallery File:Rose_the_Wheel_of_Fortune_(2).png|Fortune in Magical Drop III File:Rose_the_Wheel_of_Fortune.jpg|Fortune's alternate color in Magical Drop III File:Gfs_45440_3_5.jpg|Fortune turned into an infant after being defeated by the player. File:Rose_the_Wheel_of_Fortune_(4).png|Fortune's transformation in Magical Drop F ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Secrets